


婚礼现场

by its_Vian



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 16:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10031840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Vian/pseuds/its_Vian
Summary: Charles和Erik共同出席了Raven的婚礼。出于某些错误的原因，整个过程比他们所期待的要好多了。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feitans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feitans/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Wedding Play-by-Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356888) by [Feitans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feitans/pseuds/Feitans). 



Erik的车停在Charles家门口，他已经穿戴整齐。他依然不敢相信Charles会邀请他作为他的男伴（plus one），共同出席他妹妹的婚礼——就是那天晚上Charles藏进Erik的怀里（或者说柜台后面）躲着的那个妹妹。Erik不仅对她撒了谎，而且最后他还得到了一个男朋友。一个贴心，可爱，如若珍宝的男朋友。Erik可算是捡了个大宝贝。他回忆着那些与Charles共度的可爱时光。他们才在一起一个月，但Erik似乎觉得他们已经在一起很久。他家里Charles的东西比他自己的还多，Charles家里的厨房里Erik的咖啡比Charles喝过的还要多。Erik的一堆脏衣服都还在Charles家里，而他自己的洗衣机已经坏了。Charles所有的教案材料都在Erik家里，因为他家离Charles任教的学校更近。Charles是那种在科学领域拥有八万多个博士学位却也不会令人感到惊讶的老师。他完全是个天才。他的手机上有一条备忘录，写着“生物学是唯一一门乘法与除法意义相同的学科”。如果Charles不从事科学领域的工作，Erik才会觉得惊讶呢。

 

开门声把Erik从白日梦中唤醒，他正好看到Charles身着正装出门，这身打扮让他惊为天人。Charles转身锁上门，Erik漫不经心地瞟了一圈周围的景色。Charles穿着的定制西装长裤让他忍不住想入非非。Charles转过身，把钥匙放到西装外套的口袋里，向盯着他看的Erik挥手。Erik也向他挥了挥手，幸亏Charles没有察觉他在看他的哪个部位。他下车为Charles打开副座的车门。Erik不知道为什么他现在一直表现得那么绅士，或者，他已经知道答案了。Charles的温柔言语和可爱性格让他深陷其中。他担心如果再这样下去，他的公司员工可都不会怕他了。Emma已经在取笑他居然在谈恋爱了。

 

“谢谢。”Charles调侃道，咧嘴一笑。

 

“我的荣幸，我尊贵的阁下。”Erik戏剧化地地请Charles坐进副座。

 

Erik回到驾驶座，从私人车道上开出来。他注意到Charles正从后视镜里盯着他看。

 

“怎么了？”Erik问。

 

“你这身打扮真帅。”Charles沉思道，“我想吃掉你。”

 

“婚礼之后，随你请便。”Erik咧嘴大笑。

 

“你觉得Raven会发现我们提前离席了吗？”Charles无害地问。

 

“我当然希望她不会。”今天是个好日子，Erik想。

 

-

 

在赶往婚宴地点的路途中Erik不禁开始担心。如果Charles的妹妹不喜欢他该怎么办？万一她想起来他就是那天晚上把她哥哥藏起来的收银员又该怎么办？那可是个不太好的第一印象。他把自己的忧虑告诉了Charles，后者付之一笑。

 

“别太担心，Erik，如果是因为我的话，Raven不会和你计较你那天骗了她。我肯定她会喜欢你的。她不是那种自来熟的类型，甚至对Hank，也就是新郎，在他们认识的最初几个月里她很讨厌他老实巴交的性格，她觉得他是个书呆子。”Charles回答。

 

“所以，如果她不喜欢我的性格，她就会把我从你身边弄走？”Erik玩笑道，先前的顾虑也随之消散。

 

Charles的回答令Erik感到放心，所以Erik选择相信Charles。况且他不可能和Raven的哥哥，一个这辈子都对她了如指掌的人，去争论她究竟是个性格如何的人。别犯傻了。

 

-

 

“是你。你就是那个把我哥藏起来的混球。”Raven紧紧攥着拳头。

 

“他要求我这么做的，我能说什么？拒绝吗？”Erik无辜地举起双手。

 

“没错，你应该拒绝他，告诉他不能躲在你那该死的便利店柜台后面，并让他滚出去。如果他去了别的便利店，我敢肯定他们绝对二话不说就把他轰出去。”Raven的眉毛很尖，似乎能把人戳死。那个人就是Erik。

 

“也许吧，不过我太有魅力，让他无法拒绝。”Charles插了句毫无帮助的话。

 

“确实如此。”Erik紧接着表示赞同。

 

Raven转向Charles，直勾勾地看着他，“我为了不让你觉得注孤生，好心喊你来参加派对，而你却从脱/衣/舞俱乐部跑了出来，然后交到了一个男朋友。但你的男朋友居然是这个混蛋。”

 

“没错。”Charles粲然而笑。

 

“我恨你。要不是看在你是我哥的份上，我才不会邀请你来参加我的婚礼。”Raven朝她哥哥翻了个白眼，并对Erik做了个“我会盯着你的”手势，接着她便迈着重重的步子走向她的梳妆室。

 

Charles哼唱回应，“我知道~”

 

Raven消失在视线范围内后，Erik凑过去低声问Charles，“这是不是很正常？”

 

“比我预想的好多了，我还以为她会打你呢！”Charles很高兴，Erik却有点担心。

 

“为什么？”实际上Erik并不想知道原因，但他还是问了出口。

 

“嗯……你知道的，这很Raven。”Charles耸耸肩，Erik轻轻摇了摇头。

 

“所以，现在我们要做什么？”现在转换话题也算是个明智之举。他们仍然站在走廊上，Charles想在婚礼开始前再见见Raven，Erik也并不认识陆续到场的宾客。

 

“我们入席吧，顺便和别的客人们打个照面。如果我们够幸运，说不定能找到点酒精。”Charles一边往外走一边说。

 

Erik跟着他，差点绊到自己的脚。

 

-

 

当Charles领着Erik到他们的座位上时，Erik看了一圈会场的装饰物，非常奢华，Erik好奇Raven和她的未婚夫是否付得起这笔支出。Charles之前告诉他，Raven在一家律师事务所工作，但由于她还是个法学院应届毕业生，所以没有太多客户。兄妹俩虽然继承了父母的大笔遗产，但Raven不想用它来支付这场婚礼。她更希望靠自己的努力来养活自己，告诉天上的妈妈她能照顾好自己。

 

Erik跟着Charles坐下，他仍看着那些不知道Raven从哪里从来的花束。Charles注意到了Erik在四处张望，于是伸手戳了戳他的脸。

 

“如果你是在想Raven哪来这么多钱布置会场的，我得告诉你，Hank是个数学家，在为NASA工作。他可是个不折不扣的天才。”Charles对他说。

 

“明白了。”Erik嘟嚷着，“我还以为是某个黑帮老大帮她出的钱。”

 

Charles大笑出声，笑声冲击着Erik的耳膜。无论何时，只要听到Charles的笑声，他这一天都会变得明朗无比。

 

“我真不敢相信你居然这么说！更糟糕的是我竟然能想象出这幅画面！”Charles笑得喘不过气。

 

Erik也控制不住自己笑出声来。Charles靠到Erik的身上，前额抵着他的肩膀，手抓着他的大腿试着让自己平静下来。Erik趁机伸手搂住Charles的腰。

 

“你真是太糟糕了，居然说我妹妹和黑社会有一腿！”Charles夸张道。

 

“我知道，但这就是你爱我的原因。”Erik调侃，“如果没有我，你肯定会对每一个人都那么友好，帮黑社会做点事也不出奇。我得让你学会如何拒绝别人，来平衡平衡。”

 

如果Erik愿意，他也可以表现得给人一种非常高冷，令人畏惧的感觉。六英尺的身高，相当健壮的身材，口音也特别“可怕”。只要他表现正确，他就能伪装成一个黑社会头子。他的高大身材足以让人望而生畏。而且比Charles高五英寸也是件不错的事，但Charles可不吃他吓人的那套。Charles说有时候他看起来很可爱。但无论如何，在Erik眼中，Charles始终是一个可爱的小天使。所以他猜想这种感觉是会互相产生的。

 

“我猜……”Charles像个孩子似的捧着自己的脸，气鼓鼓地从Erik身边走开。

 

“别像那样躲开我，我会很伤心的。”Erik努力做出哽咽的声音。Charles又转过身。

 

“好吧，我不会这么做了。”Charles认真道。

 

Erik刚想开口回答，有人过来拍了拍Charles的肩膀。他们把目光投向那人，来者是个高高瘦瘦的小伙子，戴着眼镜，头发整理地非常干净整洁。双方似乎缄默了一两个小时。Charles咧嘴微笑，那人应该是他的朋友。

 

“Hank！真高兴见到你！”Charles兴奋道，“你看起来面色不错，近来过得怎么样？”

 

原来是新郎。Erik在心里对自己翻了个白眼。当然是新郎了。他看起来有些紧张，而且头发打理的那么整洁。他的燕尾服非常合身，看起来干净的就像新的一样。如果这个人不是新郎，谁又会花费这么大功夫来打扮自己？Erik又仔细打量了Hank，他正在和Charles讨论一些科学相关的问题，Erik并不想参与进去，而Hank也不像他想象的那样。Charles说过Hank是NASA的科学家，Erik以为他会……很高大。倒不是身高，而是那身肌肉。他以为Raven会更喜欢那些混小子之类的，他也不知道自己为什么会这样想。

 

“他是你的男伴吗？”Hank随口问道，语气里藏着一丝好奇。

 

“对，这是Erik，我的男朋友。”Charles正式介绍说。接着他便像宠狗狗那样宠溺地继续说，“他是不是很可爱？而且他很高！虽然没你高，但几乎每个人都比我高。而且看看他的眼睛，太漂亮了！”

 

“我不是你的宠物狗，Charles。”Erik咕哝道。

 

Charles傻笑起来，轻轻拍了拍Erik的头，“我知道！”他凑到Erik耳边低声说，“你想成为我的宠物狗吗？如果你想套上项圈，尽管告诉我就好了。”

 

Erik看向Charles，他看起来就像刚刚赢得了什么好东西。从Charles面颊上的绯红色来看，他确实赢了。Charles面露得逞的笑容，又继续和稍感疑惑的Hank讨论学术了。

 

Erik轻轻摇了摇头，Charles也是满肚子坏水啊。

 

-

 

Raven和Hank交换戒指时，Charles哭了。Erik知道Charles在悄悄抹眼泪，比起婚礼，他更时刻在意Charles。牧师念词，新人宣誓，Erik认真听着，竟也眼角泛泪。可能是因为Charles也在哭吧。

 

-

 

他们来到了宴席场地，五分钟后，Charles听见女服务生们正在焦急地准备客人们的伏特加的声音。

 

“你不觉得奇怪吗？为什么一个服务生都没有？我不是在抱怨，但我们在这里已经等了好一会儿了。”Erik的疑惑让Charles轻轻笑出声。

 

“实际上，我会在服务生工作间的附近等着他们，第一个服务员出来后我就会上去扫光所有饮料，他只能再回去重新拿些饮品出来了。而且那时候每个看着我的人的表情都非常精彩。”Charles笑道。

 

“这就是你想在婚礼开始之前再见你妹妹一面的原因？顺便偷窥一眼厨房？”Erik问。

 

“也-许。”Charles得意地答道。

 

“如果你喝得不醒人事，我还要费力气给你收拾，所以，别增加我的工作量。”Erik故意装作严肃的样子，甚至皱起了眉头。

 

“知道了，老妈子。”Charles哼道，“我不会给你增添负担的。”

 

“对我而言，你从来都不是一个负担，Charles。”Erik认真地回答，但又放松口吻继续道，“就算你是，我也会尽心照顾你，确保你一切安好。我会满足你的每一个要求或需要，不论难易。”

 

“我的每一个需要？”Charles笑道，“你确定你能一直恪守这个承诺？”

 

“我刚刚承诺什么了吗？”Erik回答。

 

“你说的每一句话都将作为我心上的承诺，对你，我的也同样如此。你怎么说，好人儿？”

 

“我的主，你知道我爱你。”

 

“噢！我的英俊的骑士！”Charles抬手捂着心口。

 

Erik俯身在Charles的唇上落下一吻，“现在我的生命也在一吻里终结。”

 

“爱情是否永恒不朽？”Charles突然问。

 

“……我想，是的。”Erik答道。

 

“那么你是我的爱人，你也将永垂不朽吗？”Charles又满是欢心地问。

 

“是的。”Erik微笑，“谢谢你留我一命。”

 

“你可以用美酒来感谢我。”

 

“当然，我的爱人。稍后我将携几杯美酒来献给你。”Erik轻啄一口Charles的脸颊，便转身去找服务生。

 

-

 

Erik终于找到了一位不再是托着一盘空杯子的服务生，他为Charles拿起了两杯香槟。他转过身，差点心脏病突发。Raven站在他面前，双臂抱胸，皱着脸。

 

“有什么事吗？”Erik踌躇问道。

 

“你最好照顾好Charles。”她要求。

 

“你的意思是别让他碰酒精？”Erik碰了碰手中的两个酒杯。

 

“不是，让他喝吧，他和我朋友交谈时会需要它的。”Raven答道，“但让我给你提点建议。”

 

“请讲？”Erik一脸茫然。

 

“首先，Charles喝茶时喜欢加蜂蜜，不加糖。他睡觉的时候喜欢睡在左边，所以你得睡在他的右侧。他习惯早起，但他不喜欢自己做早餐，所以他不是经常吃早饭。这不是个好习惯，所以你要帮他改掉这个毛病。我不管你是不是总是睡到下午三点才起床，你最好给他做早餐。”Raven一字一句地清楚陈述。

 

“明白。还有吗？”

 

“他不喜欢洗衣服。让他自己洗，就算他哭着求你也别帮他洗。如果你帮他洗了脏衣服，他就会让你包揽所有的脏活累活。他总是穿错袜子，随他便好了。你得保证他每晚睡眠充足，不然他就会有起床气，这天的脾气也会差一些。如果他对你发火，给他几片柠檬面包就行，他喜欢那玩意儿甚至胜过喜欢我们两个，我们还不如几块面包。”Raven继续说，“也别老是让他穿毛衣和呢子衫，看起来像个老丈人似的。”

 

“但他穿毛衣的样子很可爱。”Erik打断说道。

 

“上帝啊，难怪他那么爱你。”Raven嫌弃地看向Erik，好似刚刚他在说他喜欢虐待动物那般嫌弃他，“还有，他不喜欢海鲜，所以不要给他买寿司。他喜欢在汉堡里夹点腌菜。他做任何事都会拖延至少十五分钟，所以永远别告诉他准确时间，像什么预约啊，会议啊，或者其它你不想错过的事情。”

 

“还有？”

 

“我已经跟你说得够多了，剩下的你自己看着办吧。”Raven最后说道。

 

“好吧。我想我应该谢谢你？”Erik的尾音上扬。

 

“我之所以告诉你这些，是因为你配得上我哥。”Raven嗤鼻，“我一眼就看到了你们，而你们居然在用《奥赛罗》里的台词调情。你们俩比我和Hank，比我们这对新人还要肉麻。真是可怕。”

 

Erik耸肩，“我很爱他。你这是允许我和他约会了？”

 

“当然。我要和我丈夫去招待客人了，再见。”

 

“祝你们愉快。”Erik回应。Raven正在向Hank介绍客人，而Hank一直看着她，朝她露出无比阳光灿烂的笑容。Erik端着酒杯，也去寻找属于他的小太阳了。

 

-

 

Erik还未来得及叫出Charles的名字，Charles就已经急忙接过一杯酒一饮而尽，仿若他刚从沙哈拉沙漠回来。Erik又递给Charles另一杯。

 

“怎么去了那么久？”Charles好似有些抱怨，嘟起下唇。

 

Erik指了指Raven，“她坚持要我知道你穿了两只不同的袜子。”

 

“噢，确实如此。”Charles说，拽住Erik的领带把他拉向自己，吻上了他的嘴唇。Erik有些吃惊地微微张嘴，Charles趁机伸出舌头探入对方的口腔。Erik闻到了Charles气息里的酒精味道，闻到了他头发上洗发露的余香，还有他脸上涂抹的护肤霜的香气。Erik让Charles的舌头完全侵占他的口腔，搂过他的腰让他贴近自己，并更加缠绵地亲吻。Charles环住Erik的脖颈，他从未如此享受。

 

他们分开后并没有注意到其他宾客向他们投来的目光。他们的眼中只有彼此。

 

-

 

“献给我的妹妹，Raven。你是我生命中的那盏明灯，自从许多年以前我遇见了你，你就一直带给我欢乐与幸福。我很高兴你找到了那个能够永远给予你幸福的人。”Charles举起酒杯。

 

Raven看了一眼Erik，高声道，“你确定是我‘给你带来欢乐与幸福’？”

 

“闭嘴Raven，别破坏气氛！”Charles抱怨道，他抬起手捂着心口，做出一副受伤的模样。客人们都大笑出声。Erik扬唇微笑，与Charles四目相对。Charles也回以愉悦笑容。

 

-

 

“好了姑娘们，我要抛花球了！”Raven手上握着一把花束，仿佛要像打棒球那样把花掷出去。

 

“扔吧！”一个红头发女孩高喊。

 

“快抛，Raven，我们等着呢！”另一个女孩叫道。

 

“我要扔啦！”Raven喊道。

 

Raven试着上下抛了抛花束，准备投掷。所有女客人们站到一堆，Erik不禁联想到这场景好比一支曲棍球队伍即将开球比赛。Raven留心扫视了一圈女宾客们，拿不准该将花束抛给谁。她转过身，扬起手臂向后抛出花束，一簇鲜花飞向空中。花球飞到女客人们上方，她们全都高高地伸出手臂，试图抓住它。但Raven用力过猛，花束飞过了女客人们的头顶。

 

然后直接砸中了Erik的胸口，落入了他的手中。嗯哼。

 

Erik盯着手上的花束看了几秒，还没弄清楚为什么这东西会落到他手里。坐在他旁边的Charles突然爆发笑声，甚至笑趴蹲在地上，一只手抓着Erik。Raven转身，露出一个迄今为止最惊恐万分的精彩表情。所有女客人脸上的表情和她一模一样。

 

“你他妈在逗我？”Raven尖叫。

 

Erik已经不知道该如何组织语言回答，笑了笑，“我猜我要和Charles结婚了，是吗？”

 

Raven不满地低哼抱怨，Charles还蜷在地上笑着。Erik会好好珍藏这把花束的。

 

END


End file.
